


Ask Me And I'll Tell You No Lies

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [94]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Sexual Content, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Oliver has agreed to go to therapy with Tommy and Felicity. Their therapist has given them homework. Oliver was never the best student.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> There isn't any sex in this installment, but Tommy does recount a sexual experience. Blow jobs are mentioned. There is also nudity. I went with Mature, just to be safe.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below. This installment is 41/94. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)  
> 6\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 7\. The Interim CEO (Part 88)  
> 8\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 9\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 10\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 11\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 12\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 13\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 14\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 15\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 16\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 17\. Incentives (Part 93)  
> 18\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 19\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 20\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 21\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 22\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 23\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 24\. When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss (Part 86) (  
> 25\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 26\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 27\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 28\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 29\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 30\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 31\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 32\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 33\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 34\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 35\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 36\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 37\. Alumni Of The Year (Part 90)  
> 38\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 39\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 40\. It Sings To Me (Part 84)  
> 41\. Ask Me And I’ll Tell You No Lies (Part 94)  
> 42\. Let The Sun Shine (Part 92)  
> 43\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 44\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 45\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 46\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 47\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 48\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 49\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 50\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 51\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 52\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 53\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 54\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 55\. Three (Part 13)  
> 56\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 57\. Baby Talk (Part 91)  
> 58\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 59\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 60\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 61\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 62\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 63\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 64\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 65\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 66\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 67\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 68\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 69\. William (Part 29)  
> 70\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 71\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 72\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 73\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 74\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 75\. Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)  
> 76\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 77\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 78\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 79\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 80\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 81\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 82\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 83\. True Love (Part 87)  
> 84\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 85\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 86\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 87\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 88\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 89\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 90\. Genius Child (Part 89)  
> 91\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 92\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 93\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 94\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

>

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Oliver shifted uncomfortably on the sofa.  He was sitting crossed legged facing Tommy.  Their knees were touching and they held hands as they gazed into one another's eyes.  Oliver's eyes shifted to Tommy's phone to see how much time was left on the timer.

Tommy squeezed Oliver's hands and a smile ghosted across his lips, "How do you sit still on a stakeout?"

"I don't feel ridiculous on stakeouts," Oliver admitted.

"Is it that hard to look at me for four minutes?" Tommy teased.

"Of course not," Oliver sighed.  Tommy's therapist had given them exercises to do as homework.  She thought they needed to work on intimacy and trust together.  Oliver was willing to do whatever Tommy needed, but it didn't make the exercises feel any less ridiculous.  "We look at each other all the time.  I'd rather just skip to the next exercise."

Tommy grinned, "As much as I'd like to jump to kissing and tender touching, we're supposed to do this first," he reached for his phone and reset the timer, "and Felicity is supposed to join us for tender touching."

Oliver had expected Tommy's therapist to not acknowledge that they were in a triad. He'd assumed she would treat them as a couple and not include Felicity. She'd pleasantly surprised him when she included Felicity in all their homework assignments. The gaze holding was one of the few exercises they were expected to do without Felicity. They would each take their turn repeating the exercise with their girlfriend. He groaned, "Can we at least skip to the questions?"

Tommy looked thoughtful for a moment, "Okay." He took back the piece of paper with the questions provided by their therapist.  "You have to maintain eye contact while I ask the question and when you're answering."

"I remember," Oliver acknowledged.

Tommy studied the paper and then looked at Oliver, "Ready?"

"Yes," Oliver nodded. 

"In four minutes, tell me what happened in Russia, with as much detail as possible," Tommy said quickly.

Tommy had tried for an air nonchalance, but the tension in his shoulders let Oliver know that his boyfriend was uncomfortable asking the question. "That's not on the list," Oliver grabbed the sheet of paper.

"It's number, eleven," Tommy said neutrally.

Oliver looked at the paper. Question eleven was a fill-in-the-blank and Tommy had filled the blank with Russia. Oliver ran a hand over his face and then scanned the questions again, "You couldn't start with - what's your favorite color?"

Tommy tilted his head to the side in contemplation, "There are very few answers to the questions on that sheet that I don't already know.  I want you to tell me something I don't know."

"I might've changed," Oliver said defensively.

"Fine, even though that question isn’t on the list." Tommy took Oliver's hands and gazed into his eyes, "Ollie, what's your favorite color?"

"You already know what my favorite color is."

"Which is why I didn't ask you - because your answer has been the same since we were four - blue."

"Not just any blue," Oliver leaned forward, "the color of your eyes."

"No way," Tommy said pushing firmly against Oliver's chest, "we're not skipping this exercise."

"Tommy," Oliver whined.  "If you already know all the answers, why are we doing this?"

"I don't know all the answers.  The doctor believes you don't trust me.  These questions and answers are supposed to build trust."

"I trust you," Oliver said with frustration.

"If that were true, things would be different." Tommy pulled on Oliver's hands to redirect his attention, "Tell me something I don't know.  Tell me something you're afraid to tell me.  Tell me something you've always wanted to tell me.  Tell me something - anything," Tommy pleaded.

"I can't," Oliver swallowed heavily, "I can't talk about Russia.  I can't."

"Okay," Tommy tapped the paper.  Pick something else - you decide."

Oliver's eyes lowered to the paper in his hand.  He rapidly scanned the questions trying to find one that he could answer and still meet Tommy's requirements.

"Ask me something," Tommy offered.  "Maybe it will be easier if I go first."

Oliver looked up from the paper to see anxiety on Tommy's face.  His boyfriend was trying so hard, and he was being an ass.  He made eye contact, "What three things are you most grateful for?"

"In alphabetical order, Felicity, you, and Thea," Tommy said without thinking.

"That's a cop out," Oliver challenged.  "What are you most grateful for, other than, Felicity, Thea, and me? You can't say, Hildy," he added quickly.

Tommy stared into Oliver's eyes, but didn't speak.  His eyes filled with tears, "I'm grateful I survived my childhood with my soul intact. Hell, I’m just grateful I survived my childhood."

Oliver squeezed Tommy's hand and whispered, "Me too."

"I'm grateful that I've found work that I find meaningful and that I think my mom would be proud of me for." Tommy held Oliver's hands tighter, "I'm grateful that I no longer have to lie to myself about who I am.  I'm grateful that I can admit to myself that I'm attracted to men - to you - that I get to tell you that I love you without fear - that I get to kiss you whenever I want and that we found a partner we love and who loves us and supports and accepts us and allows us to love her."

Oliver continued to gaze into Tommy's eyes as he processed the words Tommy had spoken.  He wished he could understand why Tommy had found self-acceptance so much easier than he had.  "I want to ask another question.  I know it's your turn - but I need to ask something."

"Okay."

"Tell me about Jason," it was the first time Oliver had ever said the name aloud.  He had often wondered about the only other man Tommy had been with.  He wondered what it was about Jason that Tommy had been attracted to.

Tommy kept his eyes locked on Oliver's, "That's not a question.  What do you really want to know?"

Oliver's hand jerked in Tommy's as he fought the urge to rub his fingers together.  There was nothing Oliver didn't want to know about Jason.  "What did he look like?"

"A lot like you," Tommy said frankly.

"Is that why you hooked up with him?" Oliver held up his hand, "Wait, don't answer that." There was a time when his vanity would've made him feel relieved that Tommy was only ever attracted to him and that Jason was an anomaly created out of loneliness for Oliver.  Now as he looked at Tommy, he realized that something must've made Tommy want to try being with a man that wasn’t him.  "What I want to know - why then?  What was going on that made you want to be with him?"

"Whenever we hooked up in high school, I would always ask myself if I was gay.  Then I'd hook up with a girl and it would feel good and natural and I'd wonder why you made me feel the same way. I didn’t know what bisexuality was and I never really noticed other guys, so I thought - maybe, I'm only gay for Ollie.  At Harvard, I was at a party one night and these two guys were kissing and I remember feeling turned on and it freaked me out.  I'd gone to the party because I was trying to convince the woman I’d been crushing on all semester to have a, countdown to graduation fling.  Three weeks of stress reducing, no strings attached sex.  So, there I am at this party, hoping to convince a woman to come back to my room and have sex with me and I see these two guys kissing, and in that moment, I had this thought - that's what I want.  It wasn't about you.  It wasn't that I was lonely for you.  It was pure lust.  I wanted to be pushed up against that wall and be devoured by a man.  It scared me.  I felt like the walls were closing in on me. I couldn’t breathe and had to push my way through the crowd to get outside," Tommy took a shaky breath.

"Are you okay?" Oliver was concerned but he wanted to hear the rest of the story.

Tommy nodded, " Jason followed me out of the party.  He’d seen me staring.  He pushed me against the building and kissed me. It was like our first kiss."

"That bad?" Oliver grinned as he remembered their first kiss.

Tommy laughed, "No, but it was a revelation too.  I was kissing a man that wasn't you and I was enjoying it – I was responding to it.  I wasn't just gay for you.  I didn't consciously think -oh, I am bi, but I did think - I might not be entirely straight.  He invited me back to his room and I went with him.  We had quite a bit to drink and we started kissing.  Next thing I knew I was laying on his bed without my shirt on and he was kissing me and then his hand was..." Tommy's hand covered his mouth and he shook his head, "I'm sorry. I can’t."

Oliver felt his face flushed with anger, "Did he hurt you?"

"What?  No." Tommy stroked Oliver's cheek, "No, he didn't hurt me."

"Why can't you tell me?" a hurt Oliver asked.

"It was getting a little to Penthouse letter, and that's not fair to you.  I would never tell Felicity a blow by blow description of what sex with Laurel was like.  It's not fair to tell you what I did with Jason."

Oliver appreciated that Tommy was looking out for his feelings, but he needed to hear more.  With his eyes still trained on Tommy's, he lifted his boyfriend's hand to his lips, "I want to hear all of it.  It's important."

Tommy's eyes appeared to be boring into Oliver looking for the truth. He must've found what he was looking for because he continued, "He was kissing me and then his hand was inside my pants and he started to pump my dick.  I thought I was going to come right in his hand.  He stripped me and started kissing me all over.  He told me I was gorgeous."

Oliver had always thought so, "You still are."

A small smile played across Tommy's lips, "When he took me inside his mouth, I closed my eyes and - I - I pretended it was you.  For one moment, I knew what it felt like to be with you, the way I always wanted."

"Then you,” Oliver shifted uncomfortably, “did him?"

"No, not that night.” A look of guilt flashed across Tommy’s face, “Jason became my three weeks of stress reducing no strings attached sex.  Then I came home."

Oliver’s head spun with Tommy’s revelation. He’d always believed that Jason was a one night thing. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about Tommy being with Jason for three weeks and then returning to Starling to be with him. He knew he had no reason to be jealous. Tommy hadn’t cheated on him. They’d always been with other people, but hearing about Jason stung, "And we fooled around, but you didn't tell me the truth."

Tommy shrugged, "No, I was too afraid and then you died on me."

“Why were you afraid to tell me?” Oliver hated the idea of Tommy ever being afraid of him.

Tommy’s hands flexed within Oliver’s and he struggled to maintain eye contact. Tommy’s eyes grew moist but he didn’t look away, “I thought you’d be disgusted by me. I thought I’d lose you if I told you I liked men.” Tommy freed a hand to wipe his tears, “Which I know is ridiculous in light of what we did together, but I thought if you knew that I let a man who wasn’t you touch me in a way you never had,” he shrugged, “I thought you’d reject me. After – after I was with Jason and I was back with you, it felt like a betrayal. It felt like I cheated on you. And then you died,” his voice trailed off.

“Three weeks,” Oliver whispered, “why’d you break up? Did you love him? Did he love you?”

“It was never supposed to be anything more than no strings sex. We’d make out, give each other blow jobs and go our separate ways. He wasn’t particularly interesting. I think he found me slightly ridiculous. We definitely didn’t love each other. It was pure lust.”

Oliver wanted to take Tommy into his arms, but it was against the rules of the exercise. "I love you. Thank you for sharing that with me."

"You're welcome.” Tommy blew out a shaky breath, “Do you know what you want me to ask?"

He knew exactly what he wanted Tommy to ask him, because he knew exactly what he needed to say. "Yes, number thirty-three," he handed the paper back to Tommy.

Tommy swallowed heavily and then lifted his eyes from the page and looked into Oliver's eyes, "If you were to die tonight, what would you regret not having told someone?  Why haven't you told them yet?"

"If I were to die tonight, I would regret not having told you - I am," Oliver's voice broke, "attracted to men.  I'm not just gay for you.  I'm in love with you, but I'm attracted to other men.  I didn't tell you this before because I was afraid to say it out loud.  I was afraid to admit it to myself." He held his breath and waited for Tommy’s reaction. It was the first time he was saying this truth aloud – it was the first time he was really admitting it to himself.

"Say it again," Tommy encouraged.

"I'm attracted to men.  I desire men," Oliver felt as if a thousand-pound weight was lifted from his shoulders. He felt almost lightheaded to admit that he wasn't only attracted to women.

"How do you feel?" Tommy asked with hope written all over his face. 

"Relieved," Oliver said as tears spilled from his eyes.

"I'm proud of you.  That was brave and a big step. I love you. Thank you for sharing that with me." Tommy blinked his eyes.  "Exercise over. I'm hugging you now."

Tommy launched himself at Oliver and lowered them to the sofa. He nuzzled Oliver's nose and grinned, "Ready for tender touching?"

Yes," Oliver nodded eagerly. He always wanted to be in Tommy and Felicity’s arms.

Tommy lifted his head and bellowed, "Felicity."

Oliver snorted, "She loves it when you do that."

The living room doors slid open to reveal Felicity holding a glass of red wine, "We don't live on a hog farm. Why do you insist on hollering like we do?"

Tommy sat up with a large smile on his face, "Have you ever been to a hog farm?"

"No but I imagine there's a lot of hollering," she smiled as she took a sip of wine.

"We're ready for tender touching," Oliver winked at her.

She eyed them skeptically, "Did you really do your exercises or were you in here watching Sports Center on mute?"

"Ye of little faith," Tommy said rising to his feet.  "We did our exercises, and Ollie had a breakthrough," he said with pride.

"You did?" she asked hopefully.

Oliver held out his hand and she laced her fingers with his. "I'm attracted to men," he confessed.  He knew that Felicity knew this truth about him, but he was still nervous to admit it to her.

Felicity's face softened, "I'm proud of you."

Felicity pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and Oliver sighed against her mouth. There wasn’t a day that went by that he wasn’t amazed by the woman he loved. She had accepted everything about him from the moment she met him and he was both grateful and in awe. “Thank you.”

Tommy clapped his hands together, "Time for nudity."

"I think you don't understand the point of the next exercise," Felicity teased.  "No sexual touching, just tender touches and kisses.  We're not supposed to have sex tonight."

"I understand the rules," Tommy said seriously before he lost his battle with a grin and launched himself over the back of the sofa, "but, there's still going to be nudity."

"You're incorrigible," Felicity said before heading upstairs with her wine.

Tommy chased after her, “Yes, but it is one of the many reasons you love me.”

She grinned, “I love you, despite you being incorrigible.”

“Liar,” his lips brushed against her ear, “it’s why you love me so much.”

“I guess if you weren’t so persistent, none of this would have been possible,” she acquiesced. Felicity placed her wine glass on his nightstand.

Tommy winked at Oliver, “I knew she loved me for more than my devastating good looks.”

“Careful or,” Felicity said as she untied her robe, “tender touching is going to turn into sharp pinching.”

Tommy waggled his eyebrows, “That would definitely be against the rules.”

“What are the rules?” Oliver asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“We all get naked. We get into bed. We kiss. We touch. We hold one another. We don’t have sex,” Felicity said as she looked at the instructions from the therapist.

Tommy’s hand hesitated over the duvet, “On top of the covers or under?”

“Under,” Oliver said quickly, “someone has the AC set to, arctic.”

“Listen,” a naked Felicity said as she slid beneath the covers, “you don’t have to sleep between two furnaces.”

Oliver removed the rest of his clothes and got under the covers with Felicity, “If you didn’t keep it so cold, we wouldn’t be forced to huddle against you for warmth.”

Tommy pressed against her other side and took her hands, “It’s completely your fault.”

Felicity snuggled between them, “I’m not turning off the AC.” She kissed Oliver and then Tommy, “I love sleeping between my two furnaces and the AC lets me do that without combusting overnight.”

“Felicity,” Oliver hissed as he jumped involuntarily. She’d placed her feet between his calves and it was like being doused with ice. “Your feet are freezing,” he complained as he tried to move away from her frozen extremities. “This isn’t tender touching, this is cruel and unusual punishment.”

“I’m cold,” she pouted.

“You wouldn’t be, if you didn’t run around barefoot and insist on keeping the house the same temperature as our fridge,” Tommy teased.

Felicity removed her feet from between Oliver’s and placed them against Tommy’s thighs.

“Dear god, woman,” he swatted her feet away, “I think we need to have a doctor check to make sure you have adequate circulation.”

Oliver’s head dropped to Felicity’s shoulder and he began to laugh. He was sure they were already violating the rules of the exercise the therapist gave them. He could only imagine what the therapist would tell them if she could see Felicity trying to thaw her feet against the warm flesh of her boyfriends. It was a routine occurrence in their bed, from almost the first night they spent together. He sat up and took hold of Felicity’s feet and placed them against his chest and shivered. He rubbed his hands over the top of her feet as she smiled at him. He didn’t know how much more intimate the three of them could get without having sex. Showing affection through touching was never something they struggled with. They went to sleep every night wrapped around one another even when they didn’t have sex. “Better?” he asked Felicity.

“Much,” she squeezed his hand in thanks.

He laid back by her side and pulled the duvet back over all three of them. Oliver ran his fingers through Felicity’s hair and she leaned into his hand. He stretched towards Tommy and kissed his boyfriend chastely. “I think we’re going to own this exercise,” he grinned.

Felicity giggled, “I’m pretty sure this isn’t an exercise we’re supposed to dominate.”

Oliver looked at her with a raised brow, “You don’t think we’re good at this?”

Felicity’s hand glided across his broad chest, “Hon, we’ve always been good at sex and touching, but I think she wants us to help you to accept and enjoy all forms of touch and not view this as a competition.”

Oliver flopped over onto his back. He knew exactly why Tommy’s therapist prescribed this particular exercise. Tommy had told her how much it hurt him when Oliver flinched whenever he touched his boyfriend sexually. She thought that Oliver could become comfortable with Tommy’s touch if he knew that none of the touches would lead to an act of penetration. Once he became relaxed and comfortable with Tommy’s touch, they would discuss moving on to the next step – penetrative sex.

“Ollie,” Tommy climbed over Felicity to lay on Oliver’s other side, “we don’t need to do this tonight. You did really well with the question exercise. We can put on our pajamas – watch a movie – play scrabble.”

“I’m not playing scrabble with the two of you,” Oliver teased. “You cheat.”

“Knowing words isn’t cheating, buddy,” Tommy grinned.

“Obfuscate?” Oliver raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

Tommy shrugged, “What can I say? My boyfriend obfuscates for a living.”

“He doesn’t actually get paid for that,” Felicity said fighting a smile.

“Don’t remind me. Who gets shot at for the sake of the greater good?” Tommy winked.

Felicity kissed Oliver’s shoulder and then said with pride, “Our guy does.”

“No, to scrabble. I’d suggest poker, but we’re already naked.” Tommy reached for the remote on Oliver’s nightstand, “What movie do you want to watch?”

Oliver wrapped his arm around Tommy’s waist and pulled him back. He ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair, “No games. No movies. I want to do the exercises. It’s a process, right?”

Tommy nodded, “Yeah.”

Oliver took a hand from Tommy and Felicity and placed them over his heart, “I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Upcoming installments: Wednesday - Tommy discovers the miracle that is Oliver Queen on the salmon ladder. Saturday - Tommy and Felicity's friendship begins after a day on the Sunnybrook.
> 
> 100 is getting closer and closer. I still have a lot of writing to do, but I've made some progress. I think it is going to be a multi chapter. :-) Any ideas how we should mark the milestone together? We've tried Infinite Love trivia. Someone has suggested, Name That Fic. Any other ideas?
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
